theadventuresofbillybutterbreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Worthing
“...leave it to a copper to ask a sensible question.” - "Skinny" Flint Perry, complementing Janet on her Policing skills (The Food Festival', Chapter Eight: "The Search For Ryan") Biography Early life Janet Worthing was born and raised in Cheston Village. She grew up with both of her parents, who told her stories about the village and its history - most notably when her great-grandfather, Inspector Michael Worthing, foiled an assassination attempt on Queen Victoria's life during a Royal Visit. Inspired by the story of her ancestor's heroic actions, Janet went on to join the ''Cheston Village Police Service, where she currently holds the rank of Police Sergeant - but aspires to make her way through the ranks successively, as her career progresses. Personality & Personal Life Janet Worthing is a no-nonsense, by-the-book Police officer, who - mostly - prefers sticking to protocol on any and all occasions, making her an ideal upholder of the law. She is known to possess and acerbic wit, with she has expressed in front of (and towards) her colleagues and friends, including Billy Butterbread - with whom she liaises whenever one of the Private Investigator's cases requires further assistance from the Police, or vice versa. Not much is known about her private life, beyond the fact that she is currently seeing another woman. Personal Relationships Family * Inspector Michael Worthing - great-grandfather and inspiration. Friends & Acquaintances * Rasmus Bottomley - fellow Police officer. * Billy Butterbread - "Investigative Liaison" and friend. * Ryan Thompson - friend. * Jean Phelps - friend. * Mayor Greg Jameson - fellow Cheston Village resident. * D.I. Harry Grant - ally. * D.S. Michael Palmer - ally. * D.C. Foster Wells - ally. * A girlfriend (name currently unknown). Enemies * Ed Case - enemy; deceased. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - enemy-turned-acquaintance. * Rory Pierce/"The Editor" - enemy. * Derek Jameson - arrestee. * Robert Jameson -arrestee. * Warren Collins - enemy; deceased. * Luke Taylor/"The Anonymous Blackmailer" - enemy; incarcerated. * Clement Oakley/"The Cheston Poisoner" - enemy. Appearances Volume 1 * 'The Beginning' (first appearance) * 'The Food Festival' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I ('Community Service' Only) * 'The Bowling Championship' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II ('Beat Cop' Only; mentioned in 'Seen and Not Heard') * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' 'Seasonal Specials' * 'The Haunted Windmill' Trivia * Originally intended as a one-off minor character, Janet Worthing was later added to the roster of Regular Supporting Characters, and finally a Main Character in 'The Adventures of Billy Butterbread' - ''with the intention of adding more female leads to the series. * Even though Sergeant Worthing is described as having black hair in Chapter One of '''The Beginning', her original promotional image features her with blonde highlights running through it, tied in a bun. As of [['The Bowling Championship'|'''The Bowling Championship]], this error has since been corrected. * Sergeant Worthing currently shares the 3rd highest number of appearances to date, tied with Jean Phelps. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters